


For Eternity

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema officiates, Domestic, F/M, First Dance, M/M, Minor Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Non-traditional Wedding, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, fem!crowley (just the last part), garter belts, sort of guilty Crowley, written vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are getting married. Turns out when you're a 6000-year-old angel and demon, you can't really do traditional.Or: Crowley feels bad that they can't have a lot of the 'traditional' wedding things so he tries his hardest to make sure Aziraphale still gets some of them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	For Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 31-33 in 'Fifty Ways to Kiss Your Partner' but I really wanted it to be a stand-alone as well. It was so much fun to write. I loved writing fem!Crowley in the third section, I may have to write more of her in the future. If you're interested in reading the engagement it's chapter 27 of the aforementioined fic

Not long after they got engaged, Crowley pointed out that some of the traditional things that Aziraphale wanted (a priest, blessings, the whole works) wouldn’t be possible, since Crowley was a demon. It wouldn't be worth it, they decided, to try to figure out if Crowley could stand in front of a priest as he blessed their union. They had known right away that there was no way they’d be able to go to a church, but when they started thinking about things, Crowley felt bad that it was likely they wouldn’t be able to do a lot of what Azirapahle wanted. The angel insisted that it wasn’t necessary. They didn’t need a traditional wedding because they weren’t traditional anyway, but Crowley still felt guilty. On top of not being able to have a priest, they also didn’t have enough people to have a wedding party, and a ring bearer and flower girl just seemed… they weren’t able to put it into words but they both agreed that it wasn’t necessary to have either.

They started with the easy decisions first, like where it would be held. They eventually agreed on their cottage in Tadfield since the garden was stunning and it meant a lot to the both of them. The day after they decided on the location, Crowley had started on making a flower altar for them. The next logical step was to have the reception in their home, with food from all over the world that could be easily picked up with a few miracles. Then came the more difficult things: who would officiate?

“We could ask someone.” Aziraphale said, “Anathema, maybe? Can’t you do those things online now? It wouldn't be associated with the church at all.” He suggested. Again, Crowley felt that twinge of guilt, “I suppose we could. Who’re we inviting anyway?” 

“Well, The Them and their families, I assumed,” They had gotten close with their parents, much to Crowley’s displeasure. Adam’s father was as exciting as beige paint, “Anathema, Newt, Madame Tracy and Sha-” “Absolutely not Shadwell, angel. He’s called you ‘pansy’ for years.” “Crowley, we can't invite Madame Tracy without him they live together, so even if we did he would probably be her plus one. I like her, and you know, I've been inside her."

Crowley started at Azirapahle for a long time, then finally managed to choke out, "Fine, they can come to the reception as long as you  _ never _ say that again."

Aziraphale smiled and they settled back into the conversation about flowers and decorations. They were keeping it rather simple. They planned what they were wearing together, though Anathema was going to be taking them out separately to buy their suits. That whole process had been rather painless, even though Crowley had said many times that they could just make the clothes appear how they wanted them, Aziraphale insisted the experience was going to be more fun. In the end, the demon had agreed that he had had a wonderful time with Anathema. 

Before they had all gone out shopping, they had asked Anathema if she would officiate. Her face lit up with a smile that was positively blinding, “I would love to!” She hugged them both tight. 

As the date grew closer, it was Crowley, not Aziraphale, that got more and more nervous. They laid in bed together at night talking about it, “Angel, you’re sure you’re not mad about how not traditional it is?” 

“Crowley, we could get married in a sewer and it would be perfect,” Aziraphale cupped his cheek, running his thumb gently over his skin, “I’m marrying you, and everything else is a bonus.” It made Crowley relax a little bit and curl against his angel with a contented sigh. Maybe he should stop worrying about it so much. If anything went wrong they could fix it easily enough; he should just enjoy the whole process. 

Things were much more relaxed after that. Crowley went and got their cake the day before their wedding. It was from Azirapahle’s favorite bakery in SoHo. It was three tiers, each one a simple white with small live flowers from their garden adorning each level like a waterfall. The cake itself was lemon with a fresh blackberry compote in the middle, on the outside was just plain vanilla. Aziraphale had been almost exclusively in charge of the food since Crowley didn’t really care what was served. 

On the day of, they performed a few miracles to get all the food from where they wanted. Oysters from Italy, main courses from the Ritz (when asked how they got the Ritz to do a buffet-style set up, they would change to subject. The answer was minor miracles and scare tactics) and a few other things that Aziraphale had insisted on. Crowley was there only to pick up the food when he was instructed. After all the food got picked up and stored away for dinner, it was time to get dressed. 

They had people in and out of the house setting up the chairs outside and decorating the inside for later. The pair had given the workers free rein make things as open for later, after everyone left they could just miracle it back. Once things were well underhand they disappeared to separate rooms to get ready. Anathema helped send people to the proper places. 

She was wearing an emerald green dress that fell to the floor, it was silk with lace sleeves that fastened around her wrists. When she had tried it on Newt had to pick his jaw up off the floor. She had looked ethereal. The kids and their parents looked nice as well, all dressed up and ready to party when the ceremony was over. Or, party as much as kids can. 

Things were going well. Once everyone had arrived, Anathema walked upstairs to check on Crowley and Aziraphale. First, she went to Crowley, who was pacing back and forth, “Whoa, whoa, Crowley, what’s wrong?” 

“What if he-” 

She held a hand up, “Do not even start that.” She scolded, “Think about this for a moment. How long have you known each other? How long have you been in love?” 

Crowley took a slow, shaky breath, “Lifetimes,” He breathed out slowly. Anathema nodded and walked over to him. He wasn’t wearing a bowtie, he said he hadn’t needed it, but he was wearing a wine red suit with black lapels and a cream white shirt underneath. His cufflinks were gold angel wings. When she was close enough, she smoothed the fabric out over his chest, “You look wonderful, Crowley.” She pinned a white rose to his lapel and took a step back to look him over. He looked amazing, with his hair done carefully and perfectly, not a strand out of place, “Head downstairs now and go wait under the altar.” 

He obeyed and disappeared downstairs while she made her way to Aziraphale. He was looking out the window to the garden, but when the door opened, he turned towards it. He smiled brightly, “Hello, Anathema.” His hair was no different than it normally was but he was wearing a cream-colored suit with black lapels like Crowley’s. His shirt underneath was wine red while his cufflinks were snakes. Then, to top it all off, he was wearing a bowtie; white, black, and red plaid.

“Come away from the window now, Crowley is heading outside.” She picked up the red rose that was sitting on a nearby dresser and pinned it to his lapel when he got close enough, "It's starting then?"

She nodded and smiled, “Yes, it is.” They stayed and talked for a few more minutes while they waited to make sure Crowley was where he was supposed to be before they headed downstairs. They had decided that she was going to be walking down the short aisle with Aziraphale. When Anathema appeared into the door, Adam pressed play on the CD player. Instead of having ‘Here Comes the Bride’ play, they had ‘Ode to Joy’. Crowley had been quite close to Beethoven, it was a good memory for him and a better choice of music. 

When Aziraahle rounded the corner, Crowley’s eyes immediately welled with tears. The angel was stunning, breathtaking in the best way possible. His heart was so full of love surrounded by his friends, no, his family, and about to marry the love of his life. 

Aziraphale’s reaction was similar. For a moment, his breath stopped and he was only halfway down the aisle when tears were sliding down his cheeks. Anathema stepped around them so she could take their place behind them. When Azirapahle got close to Crowley, the demon reached up and wiped away his tears, “Angel, you look beautiful.” He whispered. Aziraphale gave him a watery smile, “So do you, dear boy.” 

Anathema started. She welcomed everyone there before starting the ceremony.

“You prepared your vows, Crowley,” She looked over at him. He took a deep breath, looking from her back to Aziraphale who’s eyes were still shiny with tears. 

“Angel-” He started, “From that first moment in Eden I was in love with you. It was the sword that had done it. The very idea of disobeying the Almighty like that would have surely lit any other angel on fire but you… you didn’t even think twice about doing it. You are… you’re temptation, to me. You’re perfect in every single way.” He squeezed Azirapahle’s hands, “You’re the reason I don’t sleep for weeks on end anymore, the reason I fought against Heaven and Hell. I did it for you, for us. We’re on our side, but more than that, I’m on your side and I intend to be for the rest of eternity.” 

Aziraphale had tears gently falling down his cheeks. He let go of only one of Crowley’s hands so he could wipe the tears away delicately. As he did, Anathema, who had the rings, handed the angel’s to Crowley. When Aziraphale was done wiping at his cheeks, Crowley took his hand gently in his own and slid the ring onto his finger. It was gold, unlike his silver engagement ring, and on the inside, there was an engraving; ‘Our side’. Crowley's was the same. 

“Aziraphale, please, share your vows.” 

“Crowley, you wily serpent you… It took me a while to realize what was going on with me. I didn’t know what true love was, I know of love. All angels do. Theoretically, we’re supposed to love all of God’s creations equally but you were always different. It wasn’t until the church when I recognized it for what it was. Attraction, love, all of those emotions wrapped up and roiling in my head whenever I looked at you. It was terrifying.” He breathed out, “It still is but, my dear, I think I’ve been successfully tempted by you. You’re the reason I sleep at all, just so I can wake up to you, the reason I go shop for clothes. Because while I’m perfectly happy with what I wear, and I know you are too, I want to do more for you. I want to be better.” He paused, “You made me a better angel and you made me a great human. I’m so lucky we get to be on our side for the rest of eternity.” 

It was no surprise that Aziraphale’s vows were longer than Crowley’s; it made a lot of sense to everyone watching the ceremony. Aziraphale didn’t give Crowley the time to wipe away his tears. As soon as the ring was in his hand, he was sipping it onto Crowley’s finger. 

Crowley wiped away a stray tear, “Ah, fuck, I’ve been crying too much, angel.” He murmured so only Aziraphale could hear, “My reputation is ruined.” 

Aziraphale smiled, “Darling, I think that ship left port a very long time ago.” 

Anathema let them finish talking, and when they were, she drew everyone’s attention back to them, “Crowley, do you take Aziraphale to be your husband for all eternity?” 

“Without hesitation. Yes,” He breathed out. 

“Azirapahel, do you take Crowley to be your husband for all eternity?” 

“I do,” Aziraphale beamed at Crowley. 

Anathema grinned, “Then it is my absolute pleasure to pronounce you married. You may kiss.” 

The group who were gathered broke out into claps, and in the case of some of The Them, gagging sounds. The pair at the altar didn’t hear any of it as Crowley cupped Aziraphael’s cheek and leaned forward to kiss his partner- his  _ husband  _ breathlessly. They were married. He couldn't believe it. He and Aziraphale. They were both crying and their tears made the kiss salty but no less perfect because the moment was theirs and nothing could steal that away from them. When they finally broke apart, it was only a little, they were still close enough to have their lips touching, “I love you,” Crowley whispered, “I love you so much, angel. You’re perfect. You’re-” His breath shuddered out of him and he stopped speaking because he knew if he did he would only cry more. 

“I know, my dear, I know.” The angel whispered back, “I love you too. You make me so happy.” They stayed like that until Anathema nudged Crowley’s foot with her own and even then they were still in a slight daze in the best of ways. Everyone clapped loudly, and as they walked up the aisle, they were showered in birdseed. Aziraphale laughed loudly, the broadest smile across his lips. Crowley couldn't stop staring. Aziraphale was the most beautiful being in the entirety of the Universe and no one would ever convince the demon otherwise.

~~~

After that, there was a slight break. Crowley and Aziraphale went upstairs together to decompress and talk while the guests stayed downstairs. Anathema was a saint as she got everything ready; namely the food and the drinks. After only a half an hour, they were joined by Shadwell and Madame Tracy; that was when Anathema went and got the newlyweds. They were laying on the bed, Crowley’s head cushioned by Aziraphel’s chest, though they had made sure nothing was being too squished. 

“Sorry to bother you-” Anathema felt awful for it, “But they’re here so…” 

Crowley groaned and made a face, “For the love of- why did we even..?” 

“Because Madame Tracy and I get along quite well, Crowley. Remember I was in-” Crowley cut him off with a string on intelligible noises, “Let’s go dance and eat.” He pushed himself up and then helped the angel to his feet as well. Anathema had left by then, trusting them to find their way downstairs. 

Soon, they were joining everyone else, and the kids were pushing them towards the makeshift dance floor in their livingroom. They laughed and allowed themselves to be forced along by small hands on the legs and hips. When they got the dance floor, they held their hands, looking at each other for what felt like a long time. In reality, it was only a few moments, because soon Anathema was playing the song they had picked for their first dance. It was ‘A Thousand Years’, it had seemed like a very fitting choice for them. 

They didn’t move too much. They more swayed back and forth, Aziraphle’s head resting on Crowley’s shoulder as they moved back and forth in time with the music. When the music stopped, they pulled apart for only a moment before going back in for a kiss. It was so full of love that it stole away their breath away. Crowley’s hands rested on Azirapahel’s hips and the angel had his arms thrown around his neck. Finally, they pulled apart, only when they did, their eyes stayed closed for a few extra moments. Crowley slowly, hesitantly, opened his eyes again to look at Aziraphale, who was gazing back now. They both smiled, taking another second to press their foreheads together before they were joined on the dancefloor by the kids.

~~~

Things were going great. Food had been served, cake was smeared on faces and alcohol was flowing. Things should have been dying down but they were really only getting started. Wine glass in hand, Crowley leaned over to Azirapheale and whispered against the shell of his head, “Wanna see what’s under my skirt?” 

Aziraphale blinked multiple times, “My dear, you aren’t wearing a skirt.” 

Crowley winked, “That’s what you think.” He set his drink down and then disappeared up the stairs, Aziraphale’s eyes on him the whole time. What on Earth was the demon on about? 

He didn't have to wait long for the answer. About ten minutes later, he heard the click of high heels making their way down the stairs. That was odd. He turned, expecting to see Crowley descending the stairs in his suit but was instead greeted by Crowley in a stunning black gown. He, she now, had gone upstairs to change in more than one way. Aziraphale’s wine glass dropped to the floor, and he was lucky that Crowley was able to catch it with a miracle. 

She was stunning. The dress was black lace with black stones that caught and reflected the light, adding to the movement and shifting of the dress. The neckline was sweetheart, and it swept the ground as she moved. The most eye-catching part, however, was the skirt attached to her hips. It went around maybe about three-quarters of the way around her, leaving the front of the dress visible while giving the bottom the appearance of a full skirt. Aziraphale wanted to cry, Crowley was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he had already seen her in a suit only a few minutes before. 

She made her way over to him slowly, a smirk on her lips. When she got close, she bent down to pick the still floating wine glass up, “You dropped something,” She hummed, reaching out to gently close his mouth with her pointer finger. Her nails were painted black, but that wasn’t different than earlier, they were always done that way. Aziraphale let his eyes slowly rake up her form, taking in every curve of her body. It had been ages since he had seen Crowley like this. He met her eyes, taking in the makeup she had around them. A smokey eye, done in classic silver and black with killer winged eyeliner. Her lips, he was only just noticing, were done in a deep red, not unlike the color of the suit. The final bit of her was her hair. Red as ever, it was done up in curls on the top of her head, a few sprigs of baby’s breath painted black stuck in the curls.

“Cat got your tongue, angel?” She purred, leaning forward to brush her lips against his cheek. 

“Just need a moment, dear.” He choked out, hands gripping at her shoulder, “You’re- look at you. You’re stunning.” He breathed out. 

She grinned, eyes shining, “I’m glad you think so.” She waited a moment, for dramatic effect, before saying, “Want to see what’s under here now?” 

Anathema had already gotten a chair and set it up in the middle of the dance floor. She was the only other person in the room Crowley had paid any sort of attention to. She wasn’t sure, nor did she care, what everyone else thought of his sudden change. Aziraphale glanced at the chair, eyes widening in recognition, “Oh, no,” He shook his head. 

Crowley’s lips twisted in a smirk that could only be described one way: devilish, “Oh, yes, angel. Let’s go.” 

She took his hand and lead him over to the chair, where she sat down, legs slightly spread. She waited, looking up at him expectantly for a moment before he gave into temptation and sank to his knees in front of her. He really did want to know what was under that skirt. 

“Get to it, angel.” She purred. That seemed to do that trick. He leaned down, kissing at her ankles, before making his way up her legs and under her skirt. Every time he moved up, he pressed a kiss to her skin, even nipping gently without warning. Her head fell back, a smile playing at her lips as she closed her eyes. As far as Crowley was concerned, they were the only two other people in the room. 

The guests, however, were aware of what was happening. Newt, Madame Tracy, and Anathema were cheering them on while The Them’s parents had their eyes covered. Shadwell was too hung up on, “He’s a lady” to be of any sort of use. 

Soon, Aziraphale found his prize: a garter belt tucked dangerously high on Crowley’s thigh. He took his time, nipping and kissing around the edges of it to tease her before he started dragging it down her leg slowly with his teeth. She shuddered a bit, waiting for the moment he popped out from under her skirt. The second he did, she was on him. She pulled the garter out from in between his teeth and dragged him up a little to bring him into a searing kiss. It took the angel a bit by surprise, but he reciprocated. It was a little different to kiss her like that, there was no stubble, she was softer. He reveled in it. 

When they parted, he was finally able to look at the garment he had removed from his demon. It was wine red, “Kept with the theme.” He mused, slowly standing. He held a hand out to her, helping her to her feet, “Of course, red is my color after all.” 

Crowley stayed like that for the rest of the reception. She was beautiful, ethereal. Aziraphale wanted desperately for people to leave so they could get started on their much needed ‘honeymoon phase’. He didn’t care which Corlwey it was with, as long as they did it together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! If you did drop a kudos and a comment ^^


End file.
